gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Amell
(formerly) (formerly) (formerly) House Oswin (formerly) |Vassals = House Batten House Lynch House Elwood House Stanway House Bailey |Religion = |Military = 12,000 - 18,000 men |Founder = Amell Oswin |Weapon = Woodsbane|Image = House-Amell-Main-Shield.PNG}} |w:c:gameofthrones:And Now His Watch Is Ended}} '''House Amell of Oswin's Peak '''is a Great House of Westeros. It has ruled over the Grove, a region of dense woodlands west to the Riverlands. The head of the house is the Lord Paramount of the Grove. The head of House Amell is the young Lord Easton Amell, the Lord of Oswin's Peak, after his father; Lord Malcolm Amell, died under suspicious circumstances. House Amell's sigil is a golden laurel wreath on a blue field. Originally the Amell coat-of-arms were a set of pink orbs on green, but it was changed to include the golden laurel wreath of the Oswin family after they died out and their lands were inherited by the Amells. The Amell words are "Forever Free". At the onset of the War of the Five Kings, House Amell remained loyal to King Joffrey Baratheon and House Lannister. Meanwhile, the young Easton investigated the mysterious death of his father and uncovered a conspiracy orchestrated by Petyr Baelish who suggested that Lord Malcolm was poisoned on the orders of Tywin Lannister. Easton used this information to confront Cersei Lannister after her father's death, but he was thwarted after Cersei took Easton's sister, Bethany, captive, using her as leverage to secure Easton's loyalty, and even during Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of the Seven Kingdoms, Easton was forced to remain in King's Landing essentially as a prisoner to Cersei. History Background House Amell is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Their lands are to the west of the continent. Their seat is Oswin's Peak, a castle located to the far west. They rule over the Grove from the castle and the head of the house is the Lord of Oswin's Peak. House Amell originally began as a lesser noble house under House Oswin, who ruled as Wood Kings up until House Hoare conquered their lands and exterminated their bloodline. The Amells were founded by Amell Oswin, a lesser cousin from the Oswins' main branch. House Amell rose to prominence during the Wars of Conquest. Allied with House Tully to support the Targaryens and overthrow the Hoares, Lord Gamlen Amell joined with Lord Edmyn Tully as they rebelled against the King of the Isles and the Rivers, Harren the Black. Just as Edmyn Tully's Riverlords followed him, so did Lord Gamlen's bannermen join him. When Aegon Targaryen established his rule from the Iron Throne, he split Harren's kingdom in three. Giving the Iron Islands to House Greyjoy, the Riverlands to House Tully, and the Grove to House Amell. House Amell supported the Blackfyres during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Although Lord Ciaran Amell declared support for King Maelys Blackfyre, he was opposed by his nephew, Malcolm Amell. Malcolm contested the lordship of Oswin's Peak, and the two Amells battled during the conflict. Malcolm famously killed his uncle in battle, cutting off his sword arm, causing Lord Ciaran to lose his footing and fall to his death. After the war, Malcolm became the head of his House and married Alessa Tully, Lord Hoster Tully's younger sister, with whom he would have three children; Easton, Bethany, and Shale. Category:Houses from the Grove Category:Great Houses Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:House Amell Category:Noble houses Category:Fanon houses